Green Arrow: Emerald Savior
THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETE This is my idea of a Green Arrow game made by Rocksteady Studios. The story contains spoilers from Batman: Arkham Knight Story After the death of Batman, several villans manage to escape the newly reopened Arkham Asylum, including Deathstroke/Slade Wilson, Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel and The Riddler/Edward Nygma. Without Batman to stop them and Robin and Nightwing currently busy, they travel to Star City to take down the Green Arrow. Playable Characters *Green Arrow / Oliver Queen *Arsenal / Roy Harper *Spartan / John Diggle *Robin / Tim Drake (DLC) *Deathstroke (DLC) *Harley Quinn (DLC) Gameplay You play as Green Arrow throughout the game in an open world Star City. The combat and stealth sections are similar to the Arkham games but you can utilize Green Arrow's bow in many ways such as: a distraction to draw a thug to the location you fired it. You can also fire a grappling arrow at a thug and pull them toward you in both stealth and physical combat. Once the story is complete you can change character to either Arsenal / Roy Harper or Spartan / John Diggle. Each character has their own side missions you can complete as well as side quests for Green Arrow. Throughout the city there are various civilians you can save that have been held hostage by thugs. There are 24 civilians for Green Arrow to save and 12 each for Arsenal and Spartan. Villains *Deathstroke / Slade Wilson *Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel *The Riddler / Edward Nygma *K.G. Beast *Jamie Vance ( Has joker's blood / original character) *The Dark Archer / Malcolm Merlyn *Captain Boomerang (side mission) *The Penguin / Oswald Cobblepot (DLC villain) *Ra's al Ghul (flashback) *Cupid / Carrie Cutter (side mission) *Brick / Danny Brickwell (side mission) *Clock King / William Tockman (side mission) *Calendar Man / Julian Day (mentioned) *Arkham Knight / Jason Todd (mentioned) *The Joker (mentioned) Heroes / Protagonists *Green Arrow / Oliver Queen *Arsenal / Roy Harper *Spartan / John Diggle *Felicity Smoak *Ray Palmer *Quinten Lance *Black Canary / Dianah Lance *Sin *Robin / Tim Drake *Jack Ryder (mentioned) *Batman / Bruce Wayne (mentioned) *Nighwing / Dick Grayson (mentioned) Side Missions Burning Passion (Cupid side mission): Playing as Green Arrow, you find two dead bodies in the shape of a heart with a phone in the middle. Green Arrow picks it up and it starts ringing. He answers it and Cupid aka Carrie Cutter is calling. As you try to trace the call, she hangs up. You mission is to stop her before she kills any more people. You will have to find three more sets of dead bodies in the same arrangement before you can trace the call.(much like the zsasz side mission in Arkham City.) The call originates from a hotel room decorated with hearts and arrows. She then calls thugs she has dosed with a mind altering drug to fight Green Arrow. Once you defeat them, you fight and defeat Cupid.